The Last Vacation
by XXDRAGONBREATHXX
Summary: A 16 year old Ginga is not just reckless but also rebellious. He isn't the childish Ginga anymore. Ryo his father is worried about him, He wants to move on in his life, but the rebellious Ginga doesn't let him, so Ryo plans a vacation with his son with the help of his assistant Hikaru. But who knew the vacation planned will not go planned as Ryo thought it would.


**A/N: Well since I have been off or such a long time, so I decided to make a quick one-shot.**

 **Setting: (Forget all my other stories for a while and just read this).**

 _ **SUMMARY**_ _: A 16 year old Ginga is not just reckless but also rebellious. He isn't the childish Ginga anymore. Ryo his father is worried about him, He wants to move on in his life, but the rebellious Ginga doesn't let him, so Ryo plans a vacation with his son with the help of his assistant Hikaru._

 _But who knew the vacation planned will not go planned as Ryo thought it would._

 **Starring: Ginga, Ryo, Hikaru, The whole gang (Madoka, Yu, Tsubasa, Kyoya, benkie,).**

 **Might come too: Kenta and Ryuga, legendary bladers.**

* * *

"I AM SO TIRED" Ryo grumbled.

"Mr. Director then why don't you take an off from work, It been two years since nemesis crisis and you have been working none stop to secure the safety of all Beyblader's." Hikaru suggested.

"Your right, it been a while since I spent time with my son, I am worried about him a lot these days" Ryo said tiredly.

"Why are you worried about Ginga sir"? Hikaru asked wondering what could have happened between them.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone, but Ginga and I had an argument. He has never argued with me before, well I guess my son isn't little anymore".

"So you thought Ginga would never grow up" Hikaru said deadpanned.

"Oh come on, Give me a break, I raised him all by myself, back then I thought Ginga would always be my little boy. He would play which is Pegasus pluses, in my mind he never grow up, he's still a child for me." Ryo said sadly.

"You know what, how about you and Ginga go in a summer trip, where you can spend father and son quality time together and understand older mischievous Ginga Hagane" Hikaru suggested.

"You know what that is a great idea, you make the preparation for the trip, and I go pack mine and Ginga's luggage.

"Wait what"- before Hikaru could say something the immortal phoenix had already disappeared.

* * *

 **AT HOME**

"Ginga wake up, Ginga come on wake up" Ryo said while trying to wake his sleepy head son.

"What is it?" Ginga said grumpily "Pack your luggage we are going for a vacation". Ryo said with excitement.

"Fine, I'll pack my bags". Said a sleepy Ginga.

The whole night Ryo made the preparation for this vacation with his son, planned what he will do with Ginga, The father was really excited to spend time off with his son after such a long time. Since the battle blader's he never got time to spend with his son. But he did not know that is not the case, much more drama has to come.

 **IN THE MORINING (IN WBBA HQ)**

Ryo was in a really good mood, all the preparation was done, and now he and Ginga were to leave for the vacation, but he did not know there trouble was straight ahead for him. As soon as Ryo entered his office, was really shocking, the whole co (Ginga and his friends) were there with their luggage.

Ryo asked "hmm, are you all going somewhere".

Ginga replied "Dad you're the one who said we are going on a vacation".

Meanwhile Hikaru entered the office saw everyone and was shocked and she eyed the director. The director saw her glare and he called Ginga to meet him, in the conference room. Everyone was confused after seeing the director.

"Are we going or not" Yu whined.

"I have a feeling that is not the case yu" Tsubasa said.

 **IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM.**

"Ginga, why did you tell everyone?" said Ryo frustratingly

"What do you mean, you said we are going on a vacation" said Ginga.

"I meant the both of us, not with your friends". Ryo said rudely

"How was I supposed to know that, we all go together where ever we go Dad" Ginga replied with the same harsh tone.

"I wanted the both of us to spend time together Ginga" Ryo replied with sad tone.

"I get it, you're doing this as I saw you with another women, so I don't tell mom about this" Ginga replied back.

"Ginga, it's been 10 years since your mother passed away" Ryo said angrily

"But still she was my mom, and I don't want any other female in your and my life as my mother and your wife". Ginga said and stormed off from the room, leaving a really disturbed Father.

"Well, that did not go so well" Hikaru said while she entered the room.

"Is it so wrong for me to move on in my life Hikaru, why am I asking this question from you? You're a child". Said Ryo feeling dejected.

"I am be a child, but I already went through that phase, which Ginga is still going through. I lost my mother too." Hikaru said expressionless, but has a lightness in her tone.

"Hikaru, what about your dad, I haven't heard about him that much". Ryo asked curiously.

"Well, my Dad was a busy man, he was never home. I questioned mom all the time. She would always reply that he was busy, so he doesn't get time to spend with us, soon later I found out that my Dad had another wife. He was married before, he married my mom". Hikaru said expressionlessly.

"Oh, your dads case is different from mine" Ryo said lowly.

"No, that is not the case. His first wife was also dying that's why he married my mom, but he didn't know in the end he would still end up alone, as his second wife passed a way to" Hikaru said.

"That is horrible, your dad might be broken" Ryo said sadly.

"I loved my both mothers, both were welcoming and kind hearted." Said Hikaru with admiration in her amethyst eyes.

"So where is your father now"? Said Ryo curiously.

"Taking care of my step siblings and coaching them on beyblade" said Hikaru emotionlessly.

"It feels like you're not in good terms with your siblings." Ryo said with a small smile in face.

"No they are annoying like the Yu and Tith, too hyper, but I am assured Ginga will get over his mother and move on from that phase in life, as it already has been a long time mourning over her ." Said Hikaru.

"I hope so that day come soon, well I guess you need to sort out the reservation for the vacation, as everyone is going."

"Don't tell me, it's already done, the helicopter is waiting for all of us" said Hikaru.

"Your unbelievably fast Hikaru dear". Said Ryo.

* * *

 **In the helicopter.**

" _ **What the does he think, I will not find about his affair, I will not expect any one as my mother, and mom is the only one who is my mother. I won't let dad marry or have an affair with anyone." Thought Ginga.**_

"Hey Ginga, are you okay." Asked a worried Girlfriend.

"Madoka, I am fine" said Ginga with a smile.

"Oh, thank goodness I thought you were upset with something, well if there is something going one you can share with me." Said Madoka warm heartily.

"Ginga, do you know where're we are going for Vacation". Yu asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe Dad knows". Said Ginga.

"Even I don't know" Said Ryo from the cock pit. He try hard to make conversation with Ginga, but it seem it was no avail.

"You won't know where we are going until we land." Said Hikaru playfully.

"I have never seen you Excited in my life, it must be really good place where we are going" Said tsubasa sternly.

"I can't wait anymore, when we are going to reach there." Yu whined.

"Have a little patient's kid, if Hikaru is keeping it a secret, it's going to be shocking for all of us." Said Kyoya in harsh but not too scary tone.

"Yu we are going to land now" said Hikaru.

 **After Landing**

"Wow" said Ginga.

"This place is breath taking, I haven't such a beautiful island in my life." Said Madoka completely wowed by the island.

"This is unbelievable Hikaru, you booked the Nemesis Island for our Vacation." Said Ryo completely shocked.

Everyone was now glaring the poor director. Everyone was mesmerized by beauty of the island. Last time they saw the island it was barren and was destroyed completely, but who knew they would see the Island again. The Whole Island was filled with greenery, flowers and trees everywhere, the beach was filled unique coloured sand (possible, in anime universe anyway).

"The WBBA and The world had made this place a Heritage site, as a battle for life and death took place, in beyblade history this place and that battle has a lot of significant importance." Said Hikaru.

"In my opinion you made the best choice Hika Chan" Reply the pink haired little boy.

"Thank-you so much Tith." Said Hikaru with delightment.

"It would have been an amazing place for me Ginga to patch up, how am I supposed to talk to my angry Son?" Said the sad Father.

"Let's first go to the resort first to keep our luggage" Said Hikaru.

"Wait, there is a resort." Said Ginga curiously

"Of course idiot, it's a heritage site, it's a tourist spot, and real people live here." Said Kyoya mockingly

"Seriously Kyoya, if I am an idiot you aren't any less either." Ginga and ran off with an angry lion after him.

"Here you go, they started goofing of here too." Madoka face palmed.

"Hey, it's a vacation Madoka, it them have Fun." Said Tsubasa.

"Him too" Thought Madoka.

Before she could say anything everyone blasted off, even Hikaru her best friend.

"Hey, wait for me" Madoka yelled from behind.

 **Two Hours later.**

It was night and everyone had taken a relaxing bath after the journey, now they were preparing dinner. It has been a ritual for years for the gang to eat BBQ the first day of the Vacation. Now they star gazing under sky filled a vast full stars.

"I really miss kenchi right now". Said a gloomy Tith.

"Yeah, Kenta made it more fun, pranking and paint balls all the time." Yu huffed.

"He's with the Dragon emperor, I wonder what the both of them doing right." Said Tsubasa.

"I bet those too are a few unreachable corners of the world." Said benkie.

"I don't think so" said the Director.

"Why do you think that, mister immortal phoenix" said Tith.

"Look over there". Said the Director.

Everyone looked where the Director pointed and there they saw a greenette and a white haired boy walking towards them. The greenette came running towards the whole gang and yelled "Hey Guys!"

"Kenta" everyone said in Union.

"What with the faces, you all looked shocked." Ryuga grumbled

"Ryuga, I told you be nice with everyone." Said Kenta

"Since when did you started teaching me manners" Ryuga complained again.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here" Ryo asked.

"You don't want us here, than I'm leaving" Ryuga grumbled again.

"Wait, Ryuga come on we are in charge of this place, can't leave even if you want too." Kenta yelled back at retrieving Figure.

A sigh came from Ryuga.

"In charge of the place" yu hiccupped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell WBBA gave this assignment, to destroy or bring prosperity to this land to Ryuga, so he can repent for his mistakes, but Ryuga would only destroy stuff, so Kenta tagged along him to help bring prosperity to land". Said Hikaru.

"How, come, I don't know any of this". Asked Ryo.

"It was planned by higher Ups, not everyone know about this, you would refuse this idea so, they didn't tell you." Replied Hikaru.

"Whatever this is all about, but I am so happy to have Kenta here". Yu and Tith said while tackling Kenta down on the ground.

"Guys, I missed you too" Said Kenta, while Ryuga grunted.

"We thought you guys went on Journey". Kyoya asked.

"We did, to make this land a tourist spot was not so easy, but we somehow pulled the trick off in 1 and a half year." Said Kenta.

* * *

 **Ryo's thoughts.**

" _ **I have no idea of what the owners of WBBA are doing, sometimes I feel, I am not even a director. They gave such a task to unbelievable people, but those two still pulled it off.**_ _ **Amazing, other than that I have to resolve problems with Ginga soon. I will not lose my son, even if I have stay alone for the rest of my life. I will. I love him just too much, I lost the love of my life but not reason I life for. Ginga and his happiness is what keeps me Alive.**_ _ **"**_

 **REALITY (NORMAL POV)**

* * *

After Kenta and Ryuga joined the gang for the vacation. The next morning Kenta gave everyone a tour of the island. Now it was noon and everyone decided to play volley ball at the beach. Ryuga was making fuss about him not playing but in the end he agreed to play. The two teams ever sorted out.

Ryuga, Kenta, Yu and Kyoya in one team, Ginga, Madoka, Hikaru and tsubasa in another team. Tith, benkie and Ryo didn't take participate but instead they contacted Yuki, Dynamis, Chris, Aguma, King, masamune, in a conference call. All off them ever pretty angry as they didn't invite them. Dynamis went back to mist mountain, Yuki was away to Koma village to make WBBA astronomy Lab there. Chris joined the WBBA has agent after nemesis crisis and Aguma went back to china to join Wang Hu Zhong team. King and masamune went back to America to their friends and coach.

Masamune yelled "Hey that not fair I wanted to come too." King agreed with him.

"It all happen so quickly that we weren't able to invite you all." Benkie replied.

Tsubasa yelled "Yu no cheating, we won this round not you".

Kenta yelled "we didn't ch"- Kenta was cut off before he can complete the sentence Ginga threw a paint ball at him. But it actually hit Kyoya instead.

Kyoya was very mad, very mad and yelled "Oh Hagane you are going to pay for this".

For god know, suddenly a bucket filled with paint ball came out of nowhere and a paint ball war started but the Prank grew more violent when Ryuga got hit with the paint ball.

"Who hit me"? Ryuga screeched, he was at his peak, everyone was terrified, but suddenly a certain Neon greenette (Kenta) threw a water balloon at the former Dragon Emperor which angered him.

"Clam down Ryuga, Have fun for once, pleaseeee, I beg you" Kenta made a puppy dog face. (I KNOW OCCNESS).

Ryuga tried really hard to ignore his annoying friend but he couldn't. It was too hard since he had gotten used to the child's annoying friendly ness.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP. (Five days have passed)**

Five days have passed since all of them came for the vacation. Ryo was already workout due to the kids, making him to do all of sorts of things. It seemed the vacation did resolve the problem but instead made matters worse between the father and son. It seems Ryo and Ginga has another argument. This time the argument was too much for Ryo to take in. In the results of the argument Ryo had surrendered to Ginga's will.

 **Flashback**

Ryo had heard Ginga's conversation with the team, the legendary bladers were also a part of the conversation.

Everyone was gathered around into a conference call and the ones who were present there as well were a part of conversation.

"So what is this meeting about exactly" king asked.

"Well, we have found an interesting discovery at the Koma village. There may be chances Evil will rise again and at that time we might not exist." Yuki was cut off before he can say resume.

"What do you mean by we might not exist". Tith questioned

"He means the legendary bladers or us might not live till then". Kenta replied.

"Oh" Tith said and remained quiet.

"I have found in survey, that most of the people are now afraid of using Beyblades since the nemesis crisis. Some places have turned into ruins. Nemesis has scared the surface of this planet. In my opinion it our duty to protect beyblade as we are legendary bladers and to do that we need to mentor the future generation. All of us need an apprentice to follow our footsteps and protect beyblade". Said Yuki.

Everyone was quite, thinking about this info they need to progress.

"This investigation, that Yuki did is indeed true, will of heaven is now that we legendary bladers go on a journey to find out a worthy opponent who has the same will as ours." Dynamis continued.

"Fine, then after this vacation every one of us will go one a journey to find a worthy opponent for the future of beyblade." Ginga Said with ambition, like he has got a new challenge to face.

Madoka cheered, this is a new beginning for beyblade.

But who knew, that the director of the WBBA had listened everything the kids said, He was not just a director but also a father, who was worried about his reckless son. He has been worried since the nemesis crisis when he saw his son faint after the battle. For a second he thought he had lost his love of his life. His son. Now he is worried again that something again will happen which would take away the love of his life. Like what happen 10 years ago. (He lost his wife).

 **GINGA'S ROOM –Flashback continuing-**

"Hmm, Ginga" Ryo called out to him.

"Yes, Dad" Ginga replied groggily. (He was sleeping)

"I heard you conversation. Is it necessary for you to leave japan and search outside japan for your trainee?" Ryo said nervously.

"Well, I have to do start searching the same way everyone else have too, by the way what's wrong." Ginga replied sitting up.

"I wondering, that you shouldn't go on the journey" Ryo said directly.

"Dad what is wrong with? You support beyblade, then why wouldn't you let me go?" Ginga questioned.

"I don't want to lose you, after the nemesis crisis your safety is more important." Ryo Replied with a strict tone.

"Let me tell you one thing, I am going and you can't stop me." Said Ginga.

Just then he hoped of his bed and stormed out of the room.

"I guess I have no say, do I" Ryo said to himself.

 **End of flash back.**

* * *

 **WITH GINGA**

" _ **What is wrong with him, he never liked this before, why did he say that?" Ginga thought to himself.**_

Suddenly from nowhere Hikaru came out. "Think about it yourselves Ginga" as if she read his mind.

"What do you mean by that" Ginga replied.

"I mean, Ginga your father, I mean Director, is worried about you, just listen first what I am going to say. (Ginga was about to cut her off) Your dad is lonely, he needs a life partner, but he doesn't marry or start dating because of you and then you say you don't want any women in your dad's life, for second he thinks off to try to find a women for him. Moreover since he saw faint after nemesis crisis, he thought you had died. But when you woke up again he was calm downed. When he left you in the hospital and when to eat something, he actually was not eating but instead hiding from everyone and crying, he was scared to lose you. You're not his son only, but also the reason he lives. You're being too hard on him. This is all I can say. Next what to is up to you." Hikaru said and left.

Ginga thought a lot and came to a conclusion.

* * *

 **AFTER A WEEK.**

The vacation was over, everyone was gathered to leave for their mission to spread beyblade again to each and every corner of the world. Ginga and Ryo had not talked to each other since the argument. Everyone was waiting for one person still need to arrive. Ryo had made preparation for departure for everyone.

"Finally look who is here." Tith yelled chirpily.

"Kenta what took you so long" king asked.

"Hmm, Kenta where is your backpack." Said Madoka.

"Ahh, well everyone I have an announcement to make." Kenta said.

"What is it Kenta". Ginga said impatiently

"Hmm, I have deicide instead of me Ryuga as the summer legendary blader will go to the mission" said Kenta.

Everyone look at him.

"What do you think you're saying, I passed you the star fragment Kenta" Ryuga replied.

"Your more worthy of this mission Ryuga" said Kenta.

"You have improved since then and I don't even have a beyblade anymore." Said Ryuga.

Kenta handed him a beautifully wrapped box.

"Open it" said Kenta with a heartwarming smile.

Everyone looked at Kenta and then at Ryuga. Ryuga took of the wrapper like a child.

When he opened the box. Ryuga was shocked and very strange emotion betrayed his face. Emotion of happiness that People see rarely on him. When he took out the gift from the box was sliver maroon beyblade, l-Drago guardian.

"How did you get this"? Ryuga asked

"I found l- Drago on the shore line, completely fixed one year ago." Kenta said.

"I will stay here in japan, waiting for all of you, and Ryuga you were the legendary blader before me so I want to carry on this mission and I will carry the mission in japan." Said Kenta with soft smile, but suddenly tears leaked from his eyes "I will miss you all so much."

In an instant Ryuga hugged Kenta with that everyone else tackled the both of them together.

 **After everyone left**

* * *

Well, I guess I am going to be lonely wit out all the kids, I am seriously missing them, even though it been only 10 minutes since everyone left". Ryo thought

Suddenly his eyes saw a letter on his desk, written **TO: DAD.**

Ryo opened the letter and read,

 **DEAR DAD,**

 **I AM SORRY FOR BEING SO ANNOYING AND SELFISH. WELL I KNOW YOUR LONELY, BUT I STILL CANT HELP MY MYSELF I CANT THINK ANYONE TO BE MY MOTHER INSTEAD MOM. I AM SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO WORRY, I HAVE PEGASUS TO PROTECT ME.**

 **I LOVE YOU A LOT, THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT FATHER.**

 **PS: DON'T WORRY I WILL COME BACK HOME SOON ENOUGH.**

 **YOUR RECKLESS SON**

 **GINGA HAGANE.**


End file.
